Changing Roles
by Kameka
Summary: Just a nice (and really short) little conversation between Sophia and Zoe that may have happened after the episode "The Cheese Stands Alone."


Title: Changing Roles  
  
Author: Kameka  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from the show are not mine - no money has been made, don't sue.  
  
Notes: Spoilers for "The Cheese Stands Alone"  
  
Summary: Just a nice (and really short) little conversation between Sophia and Zoe that may have happened after the episode.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sophia, what are you up to today?" Zoe Busiek's voice came over the telephone wire clearly.  
  
"Zoe?" Sophia Mason's voice turned quizzical, having through that her friend was well on her way to the cabin with Marcos.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Shouldn't you be gone?" she said, asking the obvious question.  
  
"Ugh," Zoe made a sound of disgust. "Didn't happen; want the long story or the short one?"  
  
"Somewhere in between the two," she suggested with a laugh.  
  
"I thought about what you said and decided I wasn't sure about going so I called Marcos. I told him everything - well, not the 'haven't had sex in a while' thing, but the role model thing. He totally understood. Sure, he was bummed, but what guy wouldn't be?"  
  
"True," Sophia interjected, more to give the other woman a pause in which to breathe than having anything to say.  
  
"Anyway," Zoe continued her ramble, "I thought about it some more - and had a talk with Taylor - and decided that I was," she stressed the last word, "ready. How screwed up is it that I can have a talk about not rushing sex with my sixteen year old niece and she manages to convince me to go to a secluded cabin with my boyfriend of a couple months?" Both women laughed and Zoe continued again. "I went to the school to talk to him, tell him I changed my mind, and guess what happens?"  
  
"What?" Sophia asked with a smile at Zoe's somewhat dramatic life.  
  
"I'm just about to tell him I'd changed my mind and wanted to go when some woman sticks her head into the room and informs him that she's packed a board game, a CD player, and a couple bottles of wine."  
  
There was silence on the line before Sophia finally answered. "What? Zoe, I thought he was a good guy!"  
  
"So did I," the other woman answered glumly, "until this happened. Now I don't know what to think."  
  
"Maybe they're just going as friends," she suggested.  
  
Zoe laughed humorlessly. "Soph, the woman he's dating says that she can't go to a nice, secluded cabin where they won't be interrupted and can have sex. Not even a week later he's going to the same cabin with a pretty woman who's making sure they have music and wine."  
  
"Okay," she admitted, "the evidence is incriminating."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"What does this have to do with my plans for today?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, you had plans last night with Peter, right? What are you doing with him today?"  
  
"Nothing, he was called into the hospital," Sophia told Zoe. "I was going to spend the day doing all those household chores that pile up during the week," she admitted. "Why?"  
  
"Urban Outfitters is having a sale, so I'm taking Taylor to the mall. You know teenagers, can't be seen with anyone over the age of twenty-five even if it's their cool aunt and not a mom," Zoe said with a laugh. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?"  
  
"Shopping? Zoe, I have enough clothes."  
  
"Shopping isn't the main point of the day, though a little color wouldn't hurt. I only ever see you in black, gray, and white, Soph! On a really wild day you'll wear dark blue or dark green instead."  
  
"I like my wardrobe," she defended her clothes with mock-indignation.  
  
"So do I," Zoe assured her, "I just think it needs some color. Come on, you won't have to buy anything you don't want to," she wheedled.  
  
"If shopping isn't the main point of the day, what is?"  
  
"Zoe-and-Sophia bonding, of course," was the matter of fact answer. "We can indulge in some much needed girl talk, find some nice clothes, eat ice cream, and pig out on bad food from the food court. We can even hit Victoria's Secret to get you some garter belts," she tossed out enticingly. "Peter should like them."  
  
"Zoe!" Sophia laughed, shaking her head. "All right, what time are you taking her?"  
  
"Around one."  
  
"I'll meet you at the west side of the mall, okay?"  
  
"Great! Oh, and Sophia?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't forget to bring your credit card. And you can tell me all the details about your yummy doctor."  
  
"See you soon, Zoe," Sophia said with a laugh, hanging up the phone. She looked down at it for a minute with a smile on her face. It felt good to have a girlfriend.  
  
*  
  
End  
  
*  
  
Reviews are welcome! 


End file.
